


Johnkat smut

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Nook Eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Smut, Vaginal Fingering, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: I’m too tired to come up with a proper title and summary. It’s smut.





	Johnkat smut

John let his finger slowly slide into Karkat’s warm wet nook, the troll letting out a moan as John touched his walls, hooking his fingers before trying to find his sweet spot. The troll bit his lips, and his red bulge emerged from its sheath, wiggling around, craving attention.

 

John however, ignored the bulge, and simply put another finger into Karkat, trying to thrust as deep as possible, while his lover whimpered.

 

“Fuck…”

 

Karkat let out a deep purr, which made John go wild. He moved downwards towards Karkat’s nook with his face, before carefully kissing the red lips, his fingers still inserted.

 

As he pulled out, his fingers were covered in a red slurry, which didn’t bother him. He let his fingers touch the tip of Karkat’s bulge, while letting his tongue slowly sink into Karkat’s warm nook. John loved the strong, meaty taste and immediately tried to insert his tongue as long as possible, licking the inside of his walls, causing Karkat’s whimpers to turn into moans as he clawed their bedsheets, as his body tensed.

 

The human moved his tongue in a sort of circle motion, making sure to touch all of Karkat’s inside, while he stroked his bulge, that now leaked slurry at the top.

 

It was almost getting too overwhelming for the troll, almost.

 

He could enjoy a few more minutes of this first.


End file.
